


Cut you a piece

by Sechandc



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Felix Hugo Fraldarius is Bad at Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Letters, M/M, Miklan Redemption (Fire Emblem)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29065473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sechandc/pseuds/Sechandc
Summary: Felix and Sylvain go to visit Glenn's grave on the anniversary of his death. However when they get there, someone unexpected is there and things about his brother come into the light.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Glenn Fraldarius/Miklan
Kudos: 13





	Cut you a piece

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the song cut you a piece

Felix grabbed his coat off the rack and held it for a minute as he looked at the scarf. The scarf belonged to his brother, with where they were going it only seemed appropriate to wear it. Felix gives a sigh as he wraps it around his neck. Sylvain came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his lover. “Are you sure you're okay to do this Fe?” the navy haired man nods. “Yeah. I'll be fine” he said quietly. Sylvain nods as he grasps his lovers hand. The two of them then head out to the cemetery. 

When they got there an unfortunately familiar redhead was already there. Miklan glances back at them before standing up and walking away without saying a word. Sylvain was tense but Felix was pissed. All he did was cause problems and now here he was at his brothers grave? Felix scoffs as they approach the grave. He's shocked though to see it clean. “Fe, look.” Sylvain said, motioning to the neatly placed envelope on top of his brother's grave. It was addressed to “Flat-ass” which he knew was the name Miklan used for him. He opened it up and inside seemed to be some kind of confession. 

「To flat-ass and twerp or whoever reads this,

I know i'm not a good person. That much is made clear to me every fucking day of my life. I'm a disappointment and a criminal. The things I did probably can never be forgiven. 

But if there was one person who made me better, it was Glenn. He made me want to do better, for a while he did make me do better. The time we spent together made me less irritated at everything. He held my hand and wasn't afraid to say he loved me. 

If he hadn't been in an arranged marriage we would have been public about our relationship. But because Rodrigue had to have his perfect son marry the perfect person for him, we couldn’t.

And yet he still didn't leave me. 

It fucking hurt when i heard he had died. I thought he was indestructible. Always stood up against the piece of shit that was my old man. Always reassured me that it was okay to actually feel something that wasn't anger or hatred. He always made me feel loved. 

When he died i wanted to kill myself. 

I lost the one good thing that actually stuck around. I lost myself when I lost him. 

They say when you love someone so much, to lose them is never to recover. It's true. I only got worse when Glenn died. I took it out on everyone. Especially Sylvain. And for that i'm sorry. 

A pitiful sorry on paper though won't make up for the shit I did to you. I know that. But by the time you read this, I will be gone. 

I came here today to say goodbye. I wanted to speak with Glenn one last time. I'm a mess, I won't get better. My life ended when that bastard crashed into us. I was blamed for Glenn's death though, even though it wasn't my fault. But at the same time i can't help but feel that it was. So this is it. 

Goodbye. 」

And with that the letter ended. There were tears soaked into the paper but besides that it was clean Sylvain had tears in his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Felix. “Fuck… i never…” Felix looks down at the grave. “I guess that explains why Glenn always stuck around when I would go over to your place. He was spending time with Miklan.” he sighs. “I feel sorry for him.” Sylvain said in a soft voice. “He got dealt a shitty hand right from the beginning. The one card he had that was actually good was ripped up in front of him. I'm not saying that's an excuse for what he did, but i understand a little bit now.” Sylvain sighs. “He gave a piece to Glenn and in return Glenn gave a piece of him. When Glenn died though all that remained was a void for him. Something that couldn't be replaced no matter how hard he tried.” Felix said as he reached for Sylvains hand. He holds it tightly. “I suppose i would react similarly if i were in that situation.” 

Sylvains eyes widened a bit. “Felix…” the redhead holds the navy haired man close to him and gives his lovers hand a squeeze. “I will never leave you. We made a promise. One I intend to keep. “ Felix nods and fiddles with the ring on his finger. “ i know. I'm just saying.” The two of them stayed there for a while, Felix spoke to Glenn about recent events that happened. Sylvain stayed there with him, he didn't speak at all, but his presence was comforting to felix nonetheless. As they were leaving, Felix could have sworn he saw younger versions of both of their brothers running off together. He gives a small hum as he goes home with his husband.


End file.
